


That's Why College Girls Experiment

by blessedwithawildermind



Series: That's why college girls experiment [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, quinntana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedwithawildermind/pseuds/blessedwithawildermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rachel Berry party and spin the bottle. What happens when Santana has to kiss Quinn? A Quinntana one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Why College Girls Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> So, maybe some of you know this one already as I posted it on fanfiction.net a few years ago. Anyways, I thought I should post it here too. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Oh, I don't own the characters. I just like playing with them.

Quinn walked to Rachel Berry's apartment, wearing her shortest black dress combined with red high heels. The brunette had convinced Quinn to come to her party. Since high school has ended they were kind of friends and she didn't want to disappoint her, that was basically the only reason she was going to that party. Honestly, Quinn wasn't expecting anything but she was hoping she could at least make out with someone hot.

The apartment was full with drunk college students but some former Glee club colleagues like Santana, Kurt and Blaine were there too. Quinn was hoping that Puck would be there too because she would have loved to make out with him.

"Hey hot momma!", Santana slapped Quinn's ass gently and laughed drunkenly, the blonde turning around, smiling and hugging the latina gently. "How are you doing Santana?"

Santana simply threw her hands up and danced a little to the music. "Good! Party time!" Quinn giggled at her and the latina grabbed beer for her and the blonde, handing it to her. Quinn shook her head smiling, knowing that she needed more than just a beer to survive this night and drank the beer in one go.

The latina watched with her eyes wide and took a sip of her beer. "Slow down Fabray!" But Quinn just shook her head and reached for another beer, finishing this drink in one go too.

\-----

Time flew and Quinn and Santana spent most of the time drinking and dancing. It got later and later and many students had already left. Quinn wanted to leave too because she was tipsy and just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

"I wanna go home..." Quinn mumbled, her arms wrapped around Santana's neck as they danced together. The latina immediatly tighten her grip on Quinn's hips and shook her head. "You're not going anywhere! I'm not finished with dancing." Santana giggled loudly.

In that moment Rachel turned off the music, making Santana scowl at her. But the tiny brunette ignored her friend and jumped excitedly, shouting. "Let's play spin the bottle. Spin. The. Bottle." She held an empty vodka bottle in her hands and walked to the middle of the room, pushing the others away. Rachel just sat down and put the bottle on the floor beside her, waiting for the other students to sit down in a circle.

Santana sat down, frowning at Rachel. "Are you fucking serious, Berry? Do you wanna make out with Alpha gay again? I'm not sure if he's into that again as Lady Hummel is keeping an eye on him."

Quinn punched Santana's arm gently, sitting beside her happily. "Shut up Santana! We wanna play this game now" She clapped her hands, happy that she didn't have to dance anymore and that she could finally make out with someone before she would go home.

Rachel was the first one spinning the bottle and kissing some random guy. Quinn watched them with jealousy in her eyes, asking herself when it would finally be her turn to kiss someone. She would also kiss a girl, she didn't care, she just needed a tongue inside her. Yep, she was desperate of seeing everyone kiss in front of her and just when she wanted to grab the bottle Santana pushed her away.

"My turn now. I need some lady kisses...so guys, I won't kiss one of you!" She grabbed the bottle and spun it, hoping it wouldn't point at Berry because she wasn't sure she could handle that. The latina watched the bottle reeling and when it finally stopped her eyes grew wide. It pointed at Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray.

She always wondered what the blonde's lips would taste like and now she finally got a chance to try them.

"Let's turn you from Fabray into Fabgay." Santana smirked at her best friend who giggled and blushed a little. The latina cupped her cheek and pressed a gentle kiss on Quinn's lips, surprised that she kissed her back. Santana knew she couldn't miss this opportunity and stroke her tongue along her friend's lip, begging for entrance. Quinn automatically parted her lips and let Santana's tongue slid inside her mouth, playing with hers carefully.

The others watched the two girls with their mouth open as their kiss got hotter every second. Santana's tongue thrusted in and out of Quinn's mouth showing her what she could do to her, Quinn letting out a moan and feeling herself getting turned on.

Rachel clapped her hands loudly and squealed. "Quinn! Santana! It s time to stop!" Quinn pulled away quickly, mumbling a "I need to go the bathroom" before getting up and walking to the bathroom fast. Santana smirked and watched Quinn's ass swaying as she went away. She knew she had turned on the blonde and she knew that her friend wanted her now. Looking around and seeing that the other people already focused on the game again, she left the circle quietly and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Quinn, open the god damn door!" It didn't take a second for Quinn to open the door and pulling the latina into the room, closing and locking the door. The blonde pressed Santana against the door and crashed her lips against the other woman's.

Santana slid her hands up the blonde's dress and gripped her ass, Quinn letting out a moan and parting Santana's legs, pressing her knee against the other girl's center, making her groan. "Fuck Fabray, this isn't the first time you're doing a girl, ha?! But I'm the boss here." Santana smacked Quinn's ass. "On the floor with you!"

Quinn nodded her head, laying on the floor and mumbling. "It is my first time with a girl by the way.."

The latina smirked at her words and got on the floor, spreading Quinn's legs a little. She leaned in and kissed her friend's neck, rubbing her center softly through the fabric, Quinn crying out and getting even moister.

"I wanna taste you Fabray" Santana whispered and slid off the blonde's thong slowly. She spread her friend's legs wider and lied between them, placing kisses on Quinn's center. Looking up at Quinn who had her eyes closed in pleasure she licked along her folds and parted them a little, sucking on her friend's clit. Quinn arched her back and moaned loudly, Santana smirking and pushing two fingers inside the blonde.

"Fuck!" Quinn cried, Santana laughed quietly at the choice of her friend's word. "Damn yeah. I'm fucking you." The latina moved her fingers fast, continuing sucking on Quinn's clit. Quinn tugged at Santana's hair, pressing her head harder against her hot and wet pussy.

Santana felt the blonde's walls tighten around her fingers and quickly added a third finger, Quinn screaming her name out loud and coming around Santana's fingers, milking them. Proud of what she did to her friend Santana pulled her fingers out slowly and licked them clean, smirking at Quinn who could hardly control her breathing and watched the latina wide eyed.

"God... so that's why college girls experiment." Quinn said huskily, still out of breath. Santana simply giggled. "And thank fuck they do.." The latina stood up and held her hand out to Quinn. "Let's go back before someone notices we're gone."

Quinn took her bestie's hand and got up, pulling her thong back on and whispering into the latina's ear. "I owe you one."

Santana smirked, thinking about the next time where Quinn would have to make her come.


End file.
